According to Plan
by jhessyemon
Summary: Kurt does his best for the woman he loves, Ororo Munroe. He figures the next step is around the corner, only if certain someone doesn't let her know. KURORO! Please leave reviews!


**According to Plan**

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own X-Men, but if I did Kurt Wagner would be my muse. Wait he is! Enjoy!

Kurt Wagner, the blue elf of the Xavier Institute, paced back and forth in his beginners' German class. His tail slashed from side to side as his students watched him blurting out random phrases. Bobby Drake was sound asleep in the rear of the classroom, snoring a bit loud. Jubilee raised her hand abruptly and Kurt didn't even take notice.

"Um, Mr. Wagner, I really love German class, but it's really hard to follow you." Her eyes bulged out accentuate her statement.

Kurt stopped in his apprehensive tracks. He realized he had been inconsiderate to his class. The only reason was because of Rogue's "favor" he asked of her. For the past three days, Kurt had been completely busy with his and covering Ororo's class due to her spontaneous illness. It was only today, he saw her out of bed. He didn't have one moment to himself to carry out his plan.

"I apologize, Jubilee. There's just a lot on my mind." Kurt looked up at the clock seeing there was five minutes left in class. "How about we just start back up tomorrow? Class dismissed."

Bobby's senses keenly kicked in as he jetted out of the room. The rest of the students followed in suit walking of course.

_Vhere the hell is my sister?! _Kurt looked at the classroom entrance Rogue proclaimed she should have returned about ten minutes ago. God knows that Xavier and the X-Men crew didn't need a nervous breakdown from the fuzzy man.

Kurt attempted to think positive but Verdamnit, it proved to be tough!

Finally, a few minutes later Rogue flew (not really) through the door and she could see angry fumes escaping from the top of her brother's jet black hair.

"So?" Kurt asked his tail pointed to the ceiling.

"Oh sugah, keep your blue pants out of a twist." Rogue sat down in his desk chair, which annoyed the hell of Kurt. He crossed his arms, looking very impatient.

"Alright! Sorry, Ah'm late." Rogue averted her eyes. "All is ready in the green house. Now, go get 'er done."

"I vould say Danke, but you took too long." Kurt grinned devilishly.

Rogue reacted by throwing a book at Kurt. _Bamf!_ Too late.

"I should just tell Ororo!" She yelled unaware of the residence's weather witch entering the classroom intrigued.

"What should you tell me, Rogue?" Ororo walked clad in her traditional snug white blouse, silver long robe and black pants.

Suddenly Rogue pretended to be interested in a German textbook lurched on Kurt's desk. Ororo came up to Rogue with her arms crossed.

Rogue flipped to a random page. "That um…. Today his lesson was Sehr guht?" She gave thumbs up and winked at Ororo.

_Damnit! You don't have 'ta be da professor to know what's up with me. _"Yeah, it was on love, relationships, you know, plus the whole nine yards." Rogue smiling brightly.

"Oh. Well I suppose that's good." _God, Rogue you are horrible at lying_. "Have you seen your brother around?"

Rogue tried to sound authentic. "Well, he was-uh looking, uh, for you, um-I think."

_Too many uhs and ums for comfort there._ Ororo shook her head.

"What's Kurt planning, Marie?"

_Shit, Kurt's gonna kill me. _Rogue peered nervously at the window.

_Meanwhile in the Greenhouse..._

Kurt checked, actually double to quadruple degrees to make sure this would go right. He had the orchid pot in the right position and now everything just had to go smooth.

It all looked peachy and still he steamed with concern. This would be a serious step he would be venturing into with Ororo.

_Mein Gott, just don't let Rogue run into Ororo. She has such motor mouth. _

_Bamf!_

_In Kurt's classroom..._

"How are ya feelin? Ah mean, you had the flu and all."

"I am feeling much better than the last couple of days." Ororo almost had it with the small talk. "And I will repeat it again. What is Kurt planning, Rogue?"

Rogue blinked alot and then looked from side to side.

"Kurt's going out tonight with the guys to some new bar downtown. It's called Glistenin', I think. He was telling his dear sister the agenda."

_Total bullshit. _"Kurt's image inducer sparked out on the last mission. The new doctor, Hank McCoy, is tending to it. You know how sensitive he is in public without it."

"Well, uh-"

Ororo interrupted, "In fact, you know this Marie. You were there on the last mission when it happened. Remember, it went haywire when Kurt disguised himself."

Rogue had only one alternative left. She peered at her imaginary watch. "Whoa! Oh, wow! Where does da time go sugah?"

With such a remark, she launched herself out of the chair.

"I've got to get to the Danger Room. Logan's expecting me for this new Kill Apocalypse simulation. Got to go sista!"

Ororo's eyebrow arched as Rogue left the classroom. _Better go find Kurt._

_In the Main Hallway_…

"Kurt! Kurt!" Ororo yelled for him.

_Where is he?_ Ororo placed her hands on her hips.

She'd been searching for him for the past 15 minutes with no luck at all. Dinner was fast approaching, and the routine had been the same for the last ten months to meet up before dinner. Frustrated and angry at Kurt, she decided to go to her sanctuary, the vegetation sanctuary and therapy.

_In the Greenhouse…_

The greenhouse was silent with the symphony of plant growth and communication. Sometimes Ororo wished she had the power to talk to her plants-the roses, bromeliads and her favorite, the orchids. She wouldn't admit to the other plants though.

She almost started weeding from in the front of the greenhouse when she saw a white envelope on the side of the trillium wildflower. Ororo opened it to see an old picture of her at age 16. It had to have been taken by the Professor as it showed her summoning the forces of weather and the clouds receding. There was inner warmth inside Ororo's heart and she saw a note attached to the back of the picture.

She opened it and recognized the handwriting.

You're as beautiful as this Trillium then, and more now.

She sat down on bench near the cattleya orchid. Ororo leaned her head back and she smiling noticing something in the potting soil, a piece of folded paper.

Opening it slowly, she began to read:

Mein Liebe Ororo,

Today, ten months ago, we began our relationship. Not in all my dreams could have I imagined I would so fortunate to have a wunderbar life like this, to share it with someone as beautiful as you. I know it has not always been easy being with me like finding out about my family and of course your pet peeve of me shedding fur on the sofa. What do you expect?! I am the fuzzy elf!

All joking aside, sweet Ororo. Ich liebe dich and I want to spend the rest of my days waking up next to you, starting a family and always loving you.

With all the capacity of mein blue heart,

Kurt Wagner

P.S. You can look up now.

Ororo, so enamored with the spontaneity of the letter complied and there he was. Kurt had dressed in what appeared as a Fred Astaire type ensemble and his curly indigo hair had been tied back exposing his pointy ears. Kurt perched down on one bended knee and pulled out a white satin jewelry box.

She gasped as the sight of Kurt presenting it to her. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Oh Goddess, Kurt." She breathed heavily, noticing how emotional she was at the moment. Rain began to drizzle on the glass panes of the greenhouse, not deterring Kurt from his mission.

"You have made me so happy since I have come to live here vith my new family. Now, let me give you this gift, a slither of the love I feel true for you."

He opened the box and pulled out a silver ring with blue filled lightning bolts outlined in white on the sides.

"Ororo Munroe, vill you be my vife, so I can shed on the sofa, vith you for decades to come?"

Ororo, now blanketed with tears, laughed and put a hand to her heart, which was now racing. She nodded several times and managed to say a tiny "Yes."

Kurt placed the ring on her shaking finger. He picked her up in his arms and twirled her around. He put her down and then hungrily kissed her.

They parted. "Where did you find this picture?" Ororo asked.

"You know how I just aimlessly roam the house, Liebe. I went into the attic and found it in Xavier's photo album."

"You have made me the happiest blue elf in the world, Liebe." Kurt kissed her lips again slowly.

"Just don't shed too much when you go out to Glistenin tonight." She smiled and kissed her fiancée.

"Vhat?" Kurt's eyebrow arched.

"Rogue." Kurt rolled his eyes. Ororo didn't have to say it twice.


End file.
